What Makes the Alien Friendly
At the Hawaiian village, Gantu, generous of having Angel returned, released Chip, Dale, and the Lost Animal Children. Stitch was standing before him. "Stand before us." Gantu said. "I already am." Stitch replied. Lilo was still wearing a pink flower in her hair but was now wearing a red bandeau top, a green grass skirt, two leaf wristlets, and matching anklets, Chip was wearing a yellow lei, and Dale was wearing a green grass skirt, a pink hibiscus, a red lei, and a matching wristband. "What's Gantu doing, Chip?" Lilo asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Chip replied. "What's he saying, Chipper?" Dale asked. "He's saying 'Experiment 626, mighty warrior, saved Experiment 624, make shark-like captain heap glad'." Chip answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Lilo giggled. Gantu put a green lei around Stitch's neck. "I'll make you, Stitch, a great alien. You are now King of the Experiments." Stitch did an alien chirp and the animals cheered. Then, they all sat down, Stitch next to Gantu. Angel passed the pipe to Gantu and then Stitch. "Teach us that Stitch is a brother to all of the aliens." Angel said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Chip said. "So, what makes the alien friendly?" asked Babs Seed. "When did he first say 'Ingh'?" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'Hi'?" Dale called. "Why does he ask you 'Hi'?" Gantu smiled. Then the aliens begin to sing as Dale, Lilo, and Chip took a turn with the pipe. Aliens: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you hi? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the Hawaiian Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the Hawaiian He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the aliens and animals danced. An alien named Grand Councilwoman stopped Dale. "No dance." Grand Councilwoman said. "Go get firewood." "Okay." Dale replied as he went to get the firewood. Aliens: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Ingh"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say Ingh"? Hana Mana Ganda In the feline book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big ingh When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Scrat was trying to impress Scratte, but instead he impressed his adoptive mother-in-law, Mama Dino. Meanwhile, Angel is dancing in front of Chip on a drum. Chip was impressed. Angel got off the drum and goes over to him. Aliens: What made the alien friendly What made the alien friendly Let's go back a million years To the very first Hawaiian prince After Dale got the firewood, he saw that Angel was kissing Chip. "Eww!" Dale said in disgust. "Oh well." Dale shrugged, as he continued to dance, Chip blushed and grinned. He then did an alien chirp and joined in the dance. Aliens: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Gantu smirked at this and watched Chip and Angel dance. Aliens: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the alien No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The alien's friendly Then Stitch and Lilo danced in the line, followed by the aliens, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Tweety, Angel, Chip, and Dale. Angel kissed Chip as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Lilo said, as she danced with Stitch while Chip danced with Angel. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Stitch said. "Okay!" Lilo, Chip, Dale, and the animals said as they followed Stitch back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Bianca was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Bianca turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in Br'er Bear's fedora. "Hey, let me out!" Bianca cried as Br'er Bear took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Bianca, but Br'er Fox would like a word with you." Br'er Bear said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction